Once Upon a Time
by xMidgetx
Summary: One morning, one dreary rain filled morning, this morning that has made all the difference, is where our story will start. He looked up from his feet, at the same time She did. And their eyes connected from across the room that was filled with people.
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

**Hey, Midget here! So I was at my best friends house the other day, and I had an awesome idea on a story! So I wrote it down and it became something more in my mind... and Wa- La! It became the beginning of a story! Here you go! Oh, and by the way this IS a Draco/ Hermione fanfic, and im sorry for those people who don't like those, sorry but ive been reading lots of D/H fanfics lately where Draco becomes nice and is amazing and im addicted. Sorry again read if u wanna but if you dont then you dont have to!**

Chapter 1- Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl. She had brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a kind face. He had white- blond hair, silver eyes, and a face that had seen many horrors. Forced to be enemies due to blood lineage, they never knew how much they had in common. Enemies up until one fateful day.

She had never known of His desire to belong somewhere peacefully and happily. No, She only saw Him as many saw him, an evil boy, following in His father's footsteps. And He saw Her as many did, filth. Tainted blood that should not have been anywhere in the world He lived in. Nor did He know of Her longing to find love and happiness. Never did they get along, and never did they plan to.

For She was Hermione.

And He was Draco.

They hated each other for years, due only to blood. Yet each longed to be free of what held them in their life: for Draco, His father; and for Hermione, Her blood. Each longed, but never did they expect to get anywhere. For She was Hermione, and He was Draco.

Each wanted to seek what they wanted most in life: Love. Never would they have expected to find it in each other either.

One morning, one dreary rain filled morning, this morning that has made all the difference, is where our story will start. He looked up from his feet, at the same time She did. And their eyes connected from across the room that was filled with people. Filled with those people whom were Her friends, and His enemies. Also filled with His friends and Her enemies.

Just the fact that His friends were Her enemies, and Her friends were His enemies should be enough for them to not even want to look anywhere near each other. But Fate works in weird ways. These two, both 16, wanted to get away from what kept them separate from everybody.

For Hermione, she wanted only to get away and not have to worry about being treated differently due to being Harry Potter's best friend, or being treated differently because she was a muggle born.

And Draco, he simply wanted to be rid of the horrible power that came from being a Malfoy, he wanted to bring peace to his family name, instead of being treated scorn, or having people tremble with fright just knowing who his family was.

But the look is where we begin. In that look held many things. It held final understanding of each other, and their lives. It held what each wanted to find, and it held the fact that there was no denying that their once separate lives needed to be brought together.

But neither wanted to act on that look, of course. For She was Hermione, and He was Draco.

This look that these two outcasts share is where our story will begin. It will start as any does, a once upon a time. This story will have two main characters, who start out as enemies, and will continue with a plot on how their lives are brought together.

This is the story of how Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch in Gryffindor, the smartest of her year and a few others above her at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, became allies- and possibly something else- with Draco Malfoy, pureblooded Slytherin, and quite possibly the only one to match Hermione in book smarts.

This tale begins in Hermione and Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, starting from the summer before they start, and finishing much later in their lives.

This is the story of how the entire world was saved from the evil Voldemort, by Harry Potter, with the help of his two best friends, and once long time enemy.

**So Tell me what you all think! Reviews are welcomed and loved! Tell me if I should keep this up!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

**Ok so I am so super sorry that I haven't put this chapter up, but i've been so busy that I just forgot and then when I think that I have time, something else comes up! And I know that it really isn't any excuse, and i'm so sorry! Anyway, in answer to one of my reviews, the reason that I repeated that one line throughout the chapter was for effect. For the rest of the story I'll mostly be doing Hermione POV or possibly Draco's but thats about it. Ok, now onto the story!**

Chapter 2- The Burrow

I woke up this morning feeling happier than I have all summer. Today was the day I was going to The Burrow. I was finally going to see Harry and Ron again, along with the rest of the Weasley family. Sure, I love my mum and dad, but their muggles, and they don't understand me. Let me explain.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, my parents are muggles- non magical people- I am a witch and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. My two best friends, who are wizards, are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron's home is called The Burrow.

I spent all summer at my home with my parents and I am unbelievably happy to be home, but it isn't the same. Since I found out I was a witch, my parents were ecstatic, but they have always treated me slightly different than before, and I am not as close to them. Which is why I'm so happy to go to The Burrow, because this entire summer, while being lovely, is just boring and tense now.

Anyway, after I woke up, I got out of bed and then went to take a shower. After my shower I dried my hair and put it up in a messy pony tail. Wearing my shorts and tank top, I walked back into my room and then checked to make sure that I had all my stuff I would need for the next few weeks of August and then I dragged my trunk down to the kitchen.

When I finally managed to get down to the kitchen, I saw mum standing at the stove preparing breakfast. She turned around to give me a smile as I walked in, but then she went back to cooking. My mum loved cooking meals for me and my dad and experimenting with her food. It was her little hobby that dad and I put up with. Though its never really bothered us because most of what she makes tastes amazing.

"Hi, mum. What are you making this morning?" I asked, coming up behind her and looking at the pan that was on the stove.

"Good morning, darling. I'm making omlettes just the way you like them." I thanked her and then dad came in and said good morning to both of us. After the omlettes were ready mum put one in front of each of us and then we started eating. After a couple minutes of silence dad started talking.

"So, Hermione, what time are you leaving to go to the Weasley's?" He stopped eating to look up to me and mum did the same. After I finished chewing I looked up to answer them.

"I think that I will be leaving after breakfast so that when Harry gets to The Burrow the three of us can go to Diagon Alley and get some shopping done." They nodded and we finished the breakfast in silence. After everyone finished breakfast I washed and dried the dishes and then I ran up to my room one last time to make sure I had everything.

I stood in the living room and hugged mum and dad goodbye one last time before I made my way into the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder.

"The Burrow!" I shouted as I threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and held tight onto my trunk. Everything starting flying before my eyes as I passed different fireplaces before I got to the right one. I stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and brushed the ashes off of my clothes.

As soon as I was clean, I started to make my way into the kitchen. When I walked through the door I was immediately assaulted with the smell of fresh food being cooked and I saw Mrs. Weasley cooking while Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the table, eating.

"Hello, everyone," I said with a smile as everyone's heads looked towards the new voice in the house, "how's everyone's summer been?" Ron grinned and then he got up to come over and give me a hug.

"Hey Hermione. When did you get here?" I told him I just flooed in and then Mrs. Weasley came over to me.

"Hello, dear. Come on in, have you had anything to eat for breakfast yet?" I smiled and told her I ate with my parents but I sat down next to Ron all the same, in order to spend time with them while they finished eating.

"Harry should be here soon, too, Ron. So I was thinking that when he gets here and after he eats we can head to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. Have you gotten your letter yet?" He nodded and so I continued to talk. "Lovely, then when Harry gets here, we don't have to wait because he wrote me and told me when he got his. And I was made Prefect again." Ron swallowed the mouthfull of food he was disgustingly chewing and then told me he got Prefect, too.

Just then we heard a noise in the living room. Ron and I looked at each other before running into the living room in time to see Harry brushing the ashes off his pants.

"Harry!" I shouted running to him and giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey, Hermione, it's good to see you." And then Ron came over and they hugged. "Good to see you, too Ron." I smiled and then I got down to business.

"Right, well Harry, after you eat some breakfast, the three of us will head down to Diagon Alley so that we can get our stuff for the school year. You have your letter, right?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. Then he lifted up the letter along with one other thing.

"You got made Quidditch Captain! Thats wonderful! We'll have to celebrate!" Harry laghed at my enthusiasm and then he was swept up by the rest of the Weasley's.

After Harry ate three servings of breakfast, provided by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and I finally made it back to the fireplace with are bags of money and the lists of items we needed. Then we bid goodbye to the Weasley's and right as we were about to leave, Mr. Weasley inturrupted.

"Hang on a second you three. Molly, they need me at the Ministry, I can't take Ginny later." Ginny frowned a bit, and then she looked at the three of us.

"Do you think I could tag along with you guys? After all, we are the only ones here going back to Hogwarts. It's not like I'll be a bother." I smiled and then nodded.

"Of course it's alright, come on then. Let's go." Ginny smiled at me and then the four of us filed into the magically enlarged fireplace and I threw down the Floo Powder and spoke.

"Diagon Alley!"

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, Ive just been having some minor writers block. But I think I'm back. Anyway I will not make any promises on when I will update next, but I will try my hardest for it to be soon. This chapter was a lot of describing and it did kind of go slowly, sorry but there will be stuff going on in the next chappie, I promise.**

**Reviews are loved **

** The Midget**


End file.
